


Rebel Without a Cause

by Lynzee005



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mentions of Masturbation, Season 2, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynzee005/pseuds/Lynzee005
Summary: "You, Bobby Briggs, are trouble. With a capital 'T'," she said, following it up with a shrug. "But then they've been saying that about me for years."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> For tqpannie--thanks for all the encouragement! Happy early Christmas!!!
> 
> Story title and a few thematic elements borrowed from the song "Rebel Without a Cause" by Fiona Bevan. Set during the blackout in S2E14.

“So whadda we do now?”

Audrey tipped her hand and let the melted ice run out of her palm and onto the fabric of the sofa on which she and Bobby Briggs were sitting. In the candlelit room, Bobby thought Audrey looked every bit the part of a silver screen starlet. How was it that he’d never noticed her before?

Well, for starters, you were always too busy keeping Laura properly coked up, he thought, and since then you’ve been a little preoccupied with Mrs. Johnson, haven’t you? And let’s not forget that Audrey Horne has always been out of your league—no daughter of Benjamin Horne is going to make off with the decidedly middle class boy from the Flats, even if he is quarterback of the high school football team.

As he looked at her, though, he realized that none of that mattered. He was sitting here, now, inches away from one of the most beautiful women he’d ever laid eyes on. She hummed a tuneless song as she dried her palm against his knee.

“What do we do now?” she asked. “We can start by not taking about my father for a minute.”

Bobby narrowed his eyes and nodded. “Okay,” he said. “What should we talk about then?”

Audrey looked up to the vaulted ceiling of the room in which they were sitting. Behind her, a fire blazed in the hearth, bathing the room in both warm light and actual warmth. The slim line of her throat as she stared at the wooden beams above her head was case in pale orange light and Bobby had the sudden and nearly overwhelming desire to kiss her.

“I wonder what caused the power outage?” she asked.

He chuckled. “You wanna talk about the power company?”

Audrey shrugged and looked back down, levelling her eyes at him. “It’s funny, don’tcha think?” she asked. “We can’t see it, can’t smell it. It exists all around us, living in the walls and everything, but we take it for granted. When it’s gone, we’re reduced to this.” She gestured around her. “This is what separates us from the animals.”

Bobby didn’t follow. “What are you talking about?”

Audrey grinned. “Electricity, obviously,” she said.

Again, Bobby allowed himself a small laugh. “Well, I think more than that separates us from animals, Audrey.”

“Like what?”

He scratched the tip of his nose with his index finger as he thought of a clever retort. “We vote. I don’t think animals vote.”

Audrey considered it, cocking her head to the side for a moment. Her hair fell against the side of her neck; she pushed it out of the way, exposing a small pearl earring in her left earlobe. Bobby fought the urge to trace its shape with his index finger.    
He gulped. “Language…that’s another one,” he said. “Animals don’t have language.”

“Don’t they?”

Bobby shrugged. He’d guessed on that one.

“No,” Audrey lifted her chin again, turning to look at the candles assembled on the table behind the sofa. “I think there’s very little that separates us from the animals. We eat like animals. We sleep like animals. We think like animals..." she said, her voice trailing off. She dipped one finger towards the flickering flame of the candle nearest to her. Bobby's heart raced as he watched her delicate finger descend towards the flame, until the light obscured the edge of her finger and he couldn't tell where the fire ended and her fingertip began. When it seemed impossible that she wasn't burning herself, she lifted her finger again and rubbed it against her thumb before squeezing her hand into a fist and pushing it against her cheek, holding her head up. She turned her eyes to him, staring him down. "We screw like animals.”

Bobby gulped. "We do?"

She shrugged. "Don't we?"

He blinked and smiled. "What do you know about it?"

She quirked an eyebrow and then considered the flame again. "What would Shelly say if she knew you were here with me? Blazing fire. Candlelight. Darkness everywhere."

"I don't know," Bobby said, looking down at his hand in his lap, fisted tightly against his thigh. "What would that FBI Agent say if he knew you were here with me?"

Audrey seemed startled at the mention of the man's title; Bobby knew he'd struck a chord. But she laughed it off, each halting lilt tripping out from between her teeth as if carried by pixies. "Agent Cooper? What makes you think Agent Cooper–"

"Audrey," Bobby interrupted, cocking his head to the side this time. "Don't kid a kidder."

She shrugged. "Well," she started. "Nothing has happened between me and Agent Cooper," she told him. "Not yet, anyway."

"But you want it to?"

Once again, Audrey got that dreamy, faraway look in her eyes. "What I want and what I need are two different things," she muttered, letting her words die off before coming back to reality. "What he and I have is...special."

"I'm sure it is," Bobby said, and even though he knew it sounded insincere, he meant it. And suddenly he wished something he had with someone was as special as whatever it was Audrey Horne had with FBI Special Agent Dale Cooper.

"What do you want, Bobby Briggs?" Audrey asked suddenly, in a voice clear and strong.

"What, like world peace or something?"

Audrey smiled; Bobby felt his heart leap into his throat as his stomach bottomed out. No one should look that pretty when they smile.

"No, I mean...what do you want? Right now?"

Bobby let his left hand fall from where he'd been holding it, propped up on his elbow. As it landed along the back of the sofa, his fingertips grazed Audrey's right forearm. At first he didn't do or say anything, wondering if the contact was okay with her or if he had crossed a line he shouldn't have crossed. But all she did was look down at his hand and smile.

Neither one of them made any attempt to move.

Bobby hadn't kissed many girls in his life. He'd had a girlfriend in junior high that had been his first kiss; after that, there were two forgettable dates in early high school. Chaste kisses, nothing earth-shattering; the kinds of kisses you could tell your friends about and sound like you've got your life together but not the kinds of kisses that could sustain you for long during an extended onanistic ritual under the covers late at night, biting your pillow and reaching for the tissues and hoping your parents didn't hear.

But then there was Laura. Laura, who kissed like her life depended on it. Kissing Laura was exciting, painful in the best possible way and the worst way, all at once. When you kissed Laura Palmer, it felt like touching souls. Pulling away too soon meant you bore the brunt of the sundering, in your lips and in your toes and in the ends of your hair. Holding on for too long, however, could lead to blood; Laura bit Bobby as often as not. There were things he definitely missed about Laura, but one thing he didn't miss was the bruised lips or the marks she left on his neck and his chest after their frequent and extended makeout sessions. Bobby had both loved and hated kissing Laura.

Shelly had been a breath of fresh air, soft and sweet but hungering too, in a different way than Laura but just as deeply. Shelly had never been kissed tenderly in her life, not by her husband and not by the handful of ex-boyfriends littering her romantic history. Bobby picked up the slack, showing Shelly that it didn't have to be so bad, and learning from Shelly how to be a lover instead of whatever it was he was to Laura. Being with Shelly had changed him but it didn't charge him up the way Laura had.

Now, in this room in her father's hotel, with barely a foot between them, Bobby wanted nothing more than to see what it would be like to kiss Audrey Horne.

Emboldened by her silence and encouraged by her smile, he leaned into the gap between them and, with his right hand, cupped the side of Audrey's face, sliding his thumb along her cheekbone as he drew her in. She melded against him, her lips soft, parting just enough to tease without granting him access. He slanted his mouth across hers and claimed hers, deepening the kiss and eliciting a surprised moan from the back of Audrey's throat that vibrated the air between them just enough to shock Bobby's remaining functioning senses.

It wouldn't go any further than this: a kiss shared in the half-light during a blackout. But it was enough.

She broke the kiss and leaned back, her lips plump and reddened; her eyes, heavily lidded, regarded him with curiosity and passion and a detachment that Bobby could only chalk up to that certain kind of whimsical Audrey bemusement which she carried in her back pocket all day, every day. Finally, she lifted her finger and pointed it at him, a smile creasing her face.

"You, Bobby Briggs, are trouble."

"Am I?"

She nodded. "With a capital 'T'," she said, following it up with a shrug. "But then they've been saying that about me for years."

"They have?"

Audrey laughed, again, lifting her head back and once more exposing her pale throat to him. He readjusted his position on the couch, hoping to hide his arousal while still quaking with desire for the woman sitting in front of him.

"You ask a lot of questions," she told him. "I like it. I think we're going to make a good team."

Bobby inclined his head in a slow nod without taking his eyes off of her. "I think you're right, Audrey," he said. "I can't wait."


End file.
